Davy Jones's Locker
by JustAWriter101
Summary: Sam and Dean are alive in 1912 and find themselves in Southampton, England to investigate a possible haunting on one of the most famous ships ever built, The Titanic. While the boys try to find out whether or not there is a supernatural presence, they soon learn there's a much bigger issue that will put their lives at stake Angsty!Sam!Dean Somewhat a Case!Fic
1. Chapter 1

"So I shagged a*s to England to get on a boat out of England?" Dean asked irritably.

"Well, technically it's a ship." Dean gave Sam his best I-don't-care face. "Look, Pamela told us that she saw 'great tragedy' coming to this ship. She thinks it's a haunting, so we gotta check it out. There's gonna be over three thousand people on Titanic; we can't risk all those lives." Sam said firmly. They packed their bags and headed to where people were boarding.

When they arrived there, Dean stepped out of the car and shook his head. "We're boarding an 'unsinkable' ship to attempt to keep it from sinking." He mumbled, rolling his eyes and following Sam to security. The area was flooded with people waving to passengers who were looking out their windows or off the deck. Sam and Dean had to shove through all of them just to get to where you were supposed to board.

"This is the greatest range of wealths I've ever seen." Sam noted. It was true. The lucky gamblers with two cents to their names were getting ready to board, while some of the richest people in the world were on their way to their rooms.

"Yeah, we're gonna be treated like filth." Dean said sourly.

"You don't know that." The younger brother shook his head.

"You just wait and see, Sammy. Where there're rich and snobby people, there's crappy living space for the rest of us. We're like circus animals to them, anyway."

"We're next." Sam changed the subject, pointing to the man motioning for them to come over.

Sam approached him first. "Bend down." The man instructed.

"Excuse me?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"I need to check your hair for pests. Bend down." His accent was thick, and even though he was considerably smaller than Sam, he still kind of intimidated him.

"O...kay" Sam said hesitantly, doing as he was told. The man combed through his hair, and of course, found nothing.

"You're clean. Go." Sam waited for the man to finish with Dean before crossing the bridge onto the large ship.

"That made me uncomfortable." Dean stated.

"Yeah, well, at least they're thorough." Sam shrugged. They made their way to the room they would be staying in, and Dean wasn't at all impressed. People littered the small, cramped, hallway. Everyone seemed to be screaming to someone else across the hall, and the brother's had to squeeze through people to get to their door. When they finally opened it and stepped in, they slammed the door shut to ensure no one was going to try and be roommates with them.

"This is gonna be great." Dean nodded with frustration. "You know who owes us one? Pamela!"

"It's just for a little bit, Dean." Sam promised. "We'll be home in no time."

"Oh yeah? What about the investigation? How are we going to look for EMF in this whole place? We can't even breathe near the richy-rich parts."

"I don't know!" Sam admitted. "but we'll figure it out. Just like we always do."

"Jeez, I'm gonna have to listen to your optimism this whole trip." Dean rolled his eyes and took the top bunk.

"I think I have the tougher listening job, if you ask me." Sam quibbled. Suddenly, Dean stood up and headed for the door. "Where're you going?" Sam asked.

"To go see if there's a decent place to drink, before we set sail, 'cause if there isn't, I'm jumpin' off." Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile when he heard Dean yelling at other passengers to get out of his way.

 **Okay, so this probably won't be updated for a while because I think I'm going to finish it before posting, but make sure to Follow it, so you know when I post a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean made his way back to their room late that night. He had found a place to drink, but he only consumed a half of a beer and watched a few people dance before he was bored and decided to walk around the crummy drinking area for a bit. By the time he was back in his room, Sam should've been asleep… but he wasn't.

"Sam?" Dean asked his brother, who was holding an EMF reader to the ceiling. "Whatcha doin', there?"

"I walked around the whole ship. There's _no_ EMF. I didn't go into the rich portion, but come on. Wouldn't I have gotten _something_ if this place was haunted?" He asked. He seemed really annoyed, and Dean began to wonder if Pamela had made a mistake. Maybe they were just wasting time on this ship for nothing.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Do you think she was wrong? Were _we_ wrong? Did we get on the wrongs hip?" Sam didn't seem panicked, but he definitely didn't like the idea of getting on the wrong ship.

"No. She said Titanic. I'm sure." Dean swore. "But I don't know… maybe her vision was wrong. Maybe there's no 'great tragedy', ya know?"

"I guess." Sam shrugged. "Worst case scenario, we just waste time on this stupid thing."

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "Let's get some sleep, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam bent down and laid on the lower bunk.

"Dean!" Sam punched the top bunk early the next morning. "Wake up."

"Hmmm?" He responded, only somewhat feeling and hearing his brother's attempts to wake him.

"Get up. _Now_." Sam said with more emphasis. Dean vaguely heard shuffling around the room, but he didn't understand why.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"I-I dunno. Sometime around six-ish. Can you just get up, please?" Dean rolled his eyes under his closed lids, and reluctantly opened them to see Sam, changing out of his t-shirt into a collared shirt, pants and suspenders.

"What're you doing?"

" _We're_ investigating."

"I thought we agreed Pam's wrong. There's no EMF."

"Doesn't matter." Sam said.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. "Of course it matters. If there's nothing, there's nothing."

"Not exactly." Dean had to sit up and look his brother over, when he heard that.

"What's going on with you?"

"I don't think the tragedy happened yet." Sam stated.

"Okay, random. Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was awake and thinking… What is there's no EMF because we checked too early? Maybe something's _supposed_ to happen, and then someone dies and haunts the ship. I mean, think about it. It's a _new_ ship."

"So what? There could be something linked to a builder or pieces of the ship."

"And no EMF? Come on, Dean. You know that doesn't add up." There was a silent pause, and the only noise was faint movement from the hallway.

"How'd you come up with this?" Dean asked skeptically. "Did you have a freaky vision or something?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "I haven't had one of those in a long time."

"Good." Dean nodded, "I just thought it was a lot to put together in one night."

"It is…" Sam confirmed. "I had a little help…" Dean's brows furrowed, and he jumped down from his bunk to look his brother in the eyes. "What does that mean, Sam?"

"Last night… I was on the deck… I just needed some air-"

"And more time to test for EMF." Dean added angrily. "Dammit, Sam. Why didn't you wake me up if it was _that_ important to you?"

"You seemed keen on sleeping." Sam defended himself. "Plus, nothing _bad_ happened, but I did see something."

"What?"

"Some girl - A redhead - she was… about to commit suicide. About to jump off the ship."

"What was she too poor or something? Just couldn't handle the oh-so-unfair treatment?" Dean asked.

"No. I think the opposite. She was wearing clothes that only the richest of the rich would have access to, and there's no she could have stolen it. It's impossible to even enter the _hallway_ where the rich's rooms are. I've tried."

"So did she jump?" Dean asked eagerly. "Maybe she's our guy… About to haunt this hell on water."

"She didn't." Sam shook his head. "There was a boy."

"A rich boyfriend about to bribe her outta it?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"No." Sam said firmly. "A _poor_ boy… like, _dirt_ poor."

"How'd he get her out of it?" Dean asked, confused.

"Beats me." Sam shrugged. "They just talked."

"So what? How's this tell you anything?"

"Maybe she'll do it. I mean, there was a guy there last night, but there won't always be. Maybe her suicide is the tragedy."

"That's not exactly a _great_ tragedy." Dean commented. "Not to mention, convincing a woman not to commit suicide isn't exactly in our realm. I mean, that's not supernatural at all."

"You don't know any of that." Sam said. "She was rich. Who knows how important her or her family is? This might be a _huge_ tragedy, and if it is, she'll haunt this ship, for sure. We gotta stop her, Dean."

"Fine. We'll look into it. You think you could recognize her if we saw her again?"

"Definetly." Sam nodded. "Let's go lookin'."

Sam and Dean made their way to the ship's deck. It was crowded with people of all different varieties. "Great. How're we supposed to find anyone specific in this mob. Everyone and their grandmother is here, right now." Dean said. Sam was too busy scanning the faces for a red haired girl from last night to respond. "You see her?" Dean asked tiredly.

"If I did, I would probably have said so." Sam rolled his eyes. They walked next to the railing, and Dean couldn't help but gaze off at the water as they walked. The ride was going to have its hellish moments, he was sure, but at least the view was nice. "Dean, I found her." Sam nudged his brother's shoulder and nodded his head toward a young woman who was sitting on one of the ship's chairs that overlooked the sea. Next to her was a young man who was clearly poor. Despite how miserable his condition looked, he was smiling, and pointing to pictures in a small book the woman was looking through. She seemed impressed by the book, and to Dean's surprise, she was talking back to the poor man. Even though he was out of her league, by default.

"She doesn't seem suicidal, Sam." Dean said.

"That's the boy from last night." Sam told him. "They're talking _again_?"

"He's flirting hardcore." Dean noted. "He's winning her over, the dog." A proud laugh escaped his mouth.

"So that's it, then?" Sam asked, leaning against the railing with defeat. "We have to think again. If it's not her, what is it?"

"I don't think we have to give ourselves headaches thinking about this one." Dean shrugged. Sam turned to look at him with confusion but didn't say anything. "I mean, there's no EMF. No suicide. Everyone seems happy. The guy gets the girl. Maybe we should just go back to the place we were at last night. There's nothing, here. Let's enjoy the ride."

"Doesn't that sound a little too good to be true? I mean, we kinda have bad luck follow us like a shadow, Dean." Sam said.

"Maybe not this time." Dean shrugged. "I'm nowhere near an optimist, but I don't know. Maybe we just scored some time off from monster hunting."

"Maybe." Sam said. "Our lives are _so_ weird" He paused. "... Let's get drunk tonight."

"Definetly."

Sam and Dean spent most of their time that day enjoying the ship. They hung out, ate, danced, and when the sun started to sink under the ocean, they headed to Dean's 'drinking place' from the previous night. It seemed every poor person on the ship was down there getting drunk. Dean was finishing a beer every ten or so minutes, and Sam was on his second before their first hour in the room was up.

"Hey." Dean elbowed Sam's side, late that night. "She look familiar to you?" He pointed to a red haired girl who was dancing on a table with one of the poor boys. She was incredibly dressed up appeared to be having the time of her life.

Despite the amount of alcohol consumed by the older brother, Sam was a lot drunker than Dean by then; however, even when he was drunk, he knew that girl was the one that had almost killed herself the previous night. "Y-Yeah…" He nodded, which made him dizzy. "That's… uh… that's the pretty 'ady… Fr-from last night. I was tellin-g 'ou bout 'er."

"You are _way_ past just drunk." Dean said. That made Sam laugh, but it trailed off like he wasn't sure if Dean had actually said it, or if it was just in his head. "Let's get you to bed, big guy, okay?" Sam nodded, and attempted to stand, but he ended up needing help from his brother. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and let his brothers arm sling across the back of his neck.

Together, they walked out of the drinking room and back to their bedroom. Dean set Sam on his bed, and almost immediately, the younger brother fell asleep. Dean allowed a small laugh to escape his lips as he turned to change into something to sleep in. "Never letting you drink again." He mumbled with a smile.

 **Yes! An update! I've gotten far enough along to post this now. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh." Sam groaned the following morning. He felt like crap. He had had more than a few beers in a short amount of time the previous night, and now it was coming back to haunt him.

"How ya feelin', Sammy?" Dean laughed, hopping down from the top bunk and purposely giving the structure a good shake.

Sam groaned louder than the first time, and turned over. "Why'd you let me get drunk on a boat?"

"Well, technically, it's a ship, Sam." Dean imitated, which only made Sam groan irritably again. "How about some fresh air?" The older brother offered. "We could go for a walk on the deck, like yesterday."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Sam stated tiredly.

"All the more reason to get out of the room we're going to have to stay in the rest of the time we're on the ship."

"Alright. Alright." Sam surrendered, slowly emerging from the bed and getting dressed.

The boys decided to walk the length of the ship, and Dean once again couldn't help looking out at the ocean. "You like it." Sam interrupted his brother's silence.

"What?" Dean turned to give him a confused look.

"You like it on the ship. I mean, the living quarters are crap, but you like some of it." He smirked.

"No." Dean denied, turning to look at the water again, but then realized that kind of proved Sam's point, so he looked at the deck's wooden floors.

"Uh huh." Sam pulled his lips in to suppress his smirk, but the smile escaped him anyway when he looked in one of the glass windows of one of the rich people's dining rooms. "Hey." He slapped Dean's shoulder. "Am I still drunk, or is that our girl eating breakfast with another guy?" Sure enough, inside the room was the red headed lady. She was sitting with a clearly rich and successful man, but he appeared to be angry.

"That meal looks anything but comfortable." Dean said with a grimace. Suddenly, the man stood and flipped the table, causing food to spill and silverware to clatter. The lady remained seated, but she was clearly stunned. That wasn't enough for the man, because he grabbed the armrests of her seat and said a few more menacing looking things before she shook her head no and he stormed out of the room.

Sam and Dean continued walking, faster than usual, to make sure no one saw them witness anything. "Did you catch all that?"

"I'm hungover, but I'm not _that_ hungover." Sam nodded.

"I knew it. It was too weird to see that girl with a poor kid. She had to have already been with a richie." Dean said frustratedly.

"Was he the reason she was suicidal? That breakfast seemed awkward anyway. Do you think he's abusive?" Sam asked, seeming slightly concerned.

"Don't care." Dean shrugged.

"How can you say that?" Sam stopped walking and turned to his brother.

"Because that kinda crap is above our pay grade. We deal with the supernatural, not troubled relationships. Don't get involved with that kinda stuff, man."

"What if that outburst provokes a death? _Then_ it's our problem."

"And if there are signs of EMF later, we'll deal with it." Dean said.

"But we can prevent this. We can stop the death in the first place." Sam said, wanting to help.

"We don't know she'll do anything, and we can't risk getting caught talking to her. That guy'll be on our backs next. Plus, your little poor boy'll be there."

"If he's not killed first." Sam mumbled.

"Don't sass me." Dean told him, continuing to walk again.

That evening, Sam brought Dean to the top of the ship. It wasn't easy with most of the richies looking them up and down, but Sam insisted Dean see the sunset from the best part of the ship. "See." Sam said. "This is much better than midday."

"You're not trying to make this into a chick flick moment, are you?" He asked.

Sam laughed slightly. "No, but if the view is going to be your favorite part of this ride, you might as well see it at its best." He was right. The sky was a beautiful mix of pink, orange, blue and purple. The retreating sun's reflection made the ocean sparkle a light creamsicle color, and for a second, isolated there on the boat, the boys forgot about monsters and witches and demons… and they just watched.

"Sam." Dean's voice changed to a tone that suggested he had more to say.

"What?" He turned to his brother.

"Look at that couple over there. Right at the ship's tip." Sure enough, the red haired girl and the poor boy were together, holding each other. She seemed so happy. Her arms were out at her sides as she allowed the boy to hold her waist to keep her anchored. "I thought she was with that mean rich guy."

"Don't get involved, huh?" Sam taunted.

"Well, come on! I don't get it. One minute she's with him in _our_ poorer-than-poor drinking room. Then, she's getting tables flipped on her. Now, she's laughing and smiling with this kid again."

"Maybe her boyfriend's just mad she's falling in love with a guy who isn't as rich as him." Sam shrugged.

"She's not in love." Dean said as if it was obvious. "Be real, Sammy. Love doesn't exist. You love your family like family, but all that boy-girl meet at a bar 'love at first sight' crap. It's… Well... crap."

Sam's brows furrowed. "You don't believe in love?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "Woman are nice, don't get me wrong, but I haven't met one married guy who's spent his whole life with one woman and has loved every minute with her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, love doesn't mean absolutely 100% enjoying every minute with one person. I mean… you love me, right?"

"Here comes the chick flick moment." Dean said without enthusiasm.

"Come on, Dean. Really."

There was a pause, but finally the older brother succumbed to peer pressure. "Fine. Yes. Yes, you're my brother. How could I not?"

"Exactly, but we still fight and disagree and have tough times, right?"

"Hell yeah." Dean mumbled, looking out at the sea.

"That's what I mean."

Soon, the poor boy took the lady's hands in his, and held her tight. Within seconds of their eyes meeting, they kissed.

"That's enough PDA for me." Dean said, turning away from the now dark sky. "Let's hit the hay." Sam smirked, and walked back to the bedroom with his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was sound asleep in his bed when suddenly the ship shook and rattled louder than it ever had. Dean slept through it, of course, but Sam was too used to Dean's pranks to ignore it. He groaned and opened his eyes for a second; everything appeared to be in order. _Maybe I imagined it?_ He thought. _Don't bring it up to Dean_. _He'll just think you're having those visions again_. Sam attempted to fall back asleep, and he let his arm hang off the side of the bed, allowing his hand to dangle.

Just when he was about to sleep again, something splashed his hand. He immediately assumed it to be his brother. The ol' hand in warm water trick was decades old, and it was one of Dean's favorites; however, this water wasn't warm. It was actually quite cold.

"Dean." Sam mumbled. "If that's you, I'ma bash your head in." He knew it sounded bitter and out of character, but the kid just wanted to sleep. When there was no answer, he brought his knees to his chest and kicked the under portion of Dean's bunk.

"Huh?!" Dean rolled off the bed and landed on all fours, but instead of hearing flesh hit a hard floor, there was a rather large splashing noise. "What the hell?" Sam sat up, and Dean made his way to the light switch, flicking it on. The floor was covered in a thin sheet of water.

"Dean…" Sam's eyes lit up with concern. "Is the ship-"

"I don't know." Dean cut him off. "We gotta get out of here, though. Fast."

They both ran to the door, and when they opened it, all they could see was mobs of angry people in the hallway.

"Put your life belts on!" A man yelled. He was handing them out to every person.

"Hey! Over here!" Dean shouted. The man quickly approached them and handed one to each of them. As Sam and Dean tied the vests to themselves, Dean couldn't help but ask the tough questions. "You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"We hit an iceberg." The man explained. "No use in sugarcoating it. We have a little less than one hour."

"An hour?!" Sam asked with disbelief.

"I thought this b*tch was unsinkable!" Dean exclaimed angrily.

"We all did." The man said pitifully, "Get to the ship's deck as soon as you can." and then he continued handing out vests.

"Let's go." Dean said, throwing Sam in front of him as they ran to the nearest exit out of their hallway.

When they got there, the doorway was locked and guarded by a large cage door. There were well over a dozen people banging on the cage and yelling at the people on the other side.

"What the hell if this?" Dean asked.

"Women and children only!" One of the ship's employees yelled. "We're boarding the lifeboats! Women and children only! First class first!"

"We gotta get on a lifeboat." Dean said.

"Did you hear him?" Sam asked. "Women and children. Plus, first class gets the chance first. We won't get on one in the next hour at that rate." Dean's face fell even further when he heard his normally more optimistic and spiritual brother give cold, hard, fatal facts.

"So what?" Dean asked.

"We've been here for almost two hours, and we haven't moved." An older woman chimed in. "That's what."

Dean ignored her and turned to Sam. "We're getting on a boat, Sammy, if it's the last thing we do." Dean pushed through the crowd and up the stairwell toward the cage. Sam followed, assuming his brother had a plan. "My brother needs to get to the deck." Dean told the employee. "He's a diabetic, and he's not gonna last very long on his last meal. One of your little employee buddies has some special food for him up there."

"Sorry, sir." The man shrugged. "Not much I can do." Then he continued to yell for women and children.

"Screw you!" Sam yelled. "You're keeping us locked in here until we drown. You're not gonna let us out in time to live!"

"Shut up, you!" One of the employees behind the one yelling about lifeboats, had a hatchet. He turned it so the handle faced Sam, and swiftly jabbed it into the left side of Sam's jaw, knocking him backward.

"Woah!" Dean yelled at the man, but he was smart enough not to give him anymore wisecracks. "Sammy?" He lightly touched under Sam's chin and moved his head to get a better look at where the handle made contact. "You alright?" It was bleeding pretty bad, and the bruise was already clearly forming. "We gotta find another way out." Dean told his brother as they headed back down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, they were knees-deep in water.

"Dean."

"Sam."

"I think I found the great tragedy." Dean's head turned to look at his brother, who was nervously staring at the salty liquid.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Dean instructed, pushing Sam ahead on him.

As they walked down the hallway, the lights began to flicker, and the water level began to rise. They were trudging waist deep, and they weren't having a good time finding another exit. "There!" Sam pointed to a stairwell, just as a pair of doors ahead of them burst open and let in several gallons of water.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, before getting swept away by the wave. His back made contact with a wall soon after that. "D'n!" Sam tried to stay standing, but the water's pressure hurt his ribs and the salt stung his eyes and wound. Pretty soon he was coughing up a storm, gagging and sputtering everywhere. He was inhaling too much water, and he knew that if he didn't get away from that wall soon, he'd drown. Then, Sam looked up. _Pipes!_ He jumped as high as he could with the water flowing and pulled himself up using the large pipes that littered the ceiling. Now that he had his method for moving, it was time to find Dean.

"D'n!" He shouted, taking a break to cough up whatever water was still in his lungs. "Dean!" He yelled again. This time it was stronger, but there was still no response. Sam's eyes scanned the water, and soon, he found Dean wedged in a doorway, unconscious.

"Sh*t!" Sam said, using the pipes to thrust himself few feet away from Dean. Then, he let go, allowing the water to toss him backward. This time, however, he caught the frame of doorway Dean resided in. "Hey!" Sam hollered, pulling himself into the doorway and lightly slapping his brother's face. "Dean? Dean! Wake up!"

"Ack!" Dean began coughing similar to the way Sam had been a few minutes before. "Whadda we do?" He asked, looking around and realizing there was really no time for passing out.

"Grab the pipes and pull yourself over to that stairwell. Can you do that?"

"There's really not enough time to ask if I can do something when it's our only option." Dean spat.

"Fair point." Sam nodded, and they both jumped to grab the pipes. At that point, even when they were dangling from ceiling pipes, the water was at their chests.

When both boys made it to the stairwell, they used the railing to hoist themselves up. At the very top, the water wasn't touching them, but it was encroaching slowly. The bad news was that that doorway was also cage-locked.

"Dean?" Sam turned to his brother. "What now?" Dean's eyes moved around the small space erratically. There was nothing there to use. They were trapped. "Dean!" Sam yelled to grab his attention.

"We gotta ram it." He responded, finally.

"What?"

"Throw all our body weight at it and try to knock it down. They cage is weak and so are its hinges. We've broken down stronger doors."

"But-"

"We can do this. We don't have another choice." After a pause, Sam nodded. "1… 2… 3…" Both Sam and Dean shouldered the cage, causing it to rattle. "Again." Dean said as he looked Sam in the eye and nodded. It was like he was telling him they were doing well. They were going to live. "1… 2… 3…" They hit it again, but the only large amount of progress present appeared to be the water level rising to their feet. "One more time, Sammy. We got it. Okay? 1… 2… 3!" They both rammed into the cage and knocked it loose, sending it crashing to the ground. "Come on, let's move."

They both ran down the hallway straight ahead, and found the elevator shaft. Dean pulled the door open to take a look at where the elevator was, but when his head gazed upward, he realized the elevator was at the top floor and wasn't going to come back down anytime soon. "We need another way up." He told Sam.

"M-Maybe we took the wrong hallway." Sam thought out loud. "When he broke the cage down, maybe we should have headed left instead of straight ahead.

"You wanna go _back_ that way?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Better than dying here." Sam shrugged.

"Fine. Go!" Dean shoved Sam, and they both began running back toward the doorway they had just emerged from. When they saw the doorframe, it was already halfway underwater. "This boat's sinking fast." Dean commented.

"That's why we're running." Sam said, dragging his legs through the water and down the left hallway. There was a door labeled 'Emergency Stairs' at the end of the hall. "Whadda ya say, Dean? This an emergency?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Hell yeah!" Dean said, pushing the door open. "Go." Sam led the way up the large spiral staircase.

When they arrived at the top deck and opened the door, they were greeted by thousands of people running around, crying and screaming.

"Women and children!" The employees screamed as they boarded the lifeboats. "Anymore women and children?!"

"Sam, we gotta get you on one of those boats." Dean said. "I'll tell them you're a child with a growing condition."

Sam shot his brother one of his trademark I-can't-believe-you-even-said-that looks. "Really, Dean? _No one_ would believe that. Plus, I wouldn't take a seat that a woman or child could have used. I'd feel guilty."

"You're not dying on this ship." Dean said firmly.

"What and you are? Dean, I'm not gonna hop on a lifeboat alone. It's not happening."

"So what, then?" Dean ran a hand through his short hair that was now spiky and wet.

"We stay onboard as long as we can." Sam said. "That water's freezing. Maybe colder. I don't see any rescue boats in sight, so we're gonna be here awhile. We need to stay out of the ocean until this whole thing is underwater." A flair went off with a loud bang, but Sam and Dean knew it was no use. No one was going to see that. Half the ship was underwater already.

"Sam." Dean said, looking around.

"Yeah?"

"It's unfortunate that drinking room is flooded. I could really use a whiskey right now."

"No kidding." Sam scoffed, grabbing Dean's arm. "Let's head up there." The ship was on an incline, and if they waited, it was going to be even harder to climb up the hardwood.

Everyone was screaming and running by then. If they weren't in the water or on a boat, they seemed to all have the same idea: stay on the ship. To the boys' right was the red haired woman and her poor friend. They were running too, and when she took a nasty fall, one of the employees helped her up.

"Jack?!" She yelled, looking around. She didn't seemed scared. She seemed determined. "Jack?!" The poor boy suddenly emerged from the mob and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him as they ran.

Sam watched intently, although he was still running. That lady was a woman, a first class woman, no less. She should have been on a lifeboat, but she must've stayed back to be with the boy named Jack.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, grabbing his brother's shoulder firmly and thrusting him onto the nearest stairwell that led to the back of the boat. "Move!" Sam ran up the stairs, followed by Dean. When they got to the tip, Dean told Sam to grab the railing with everything he had. "Don't let this go." He instructed. "Even when the ship's about to sink completely. Hold until it's underwater." Sam nodded.

Suddenly, all the power in the ship went off, leaving it pitch black. The only light was from the moon. Directly after, there was a snapping sound, and the middle of ship began to split in two. "Sh*t!" Dean shouted as the brother's half of the ship started to crash toward the water. The propellers hit the surface of the ocean before bouncing back up. The water was filling in the space where the two halves were still connected, which caused Sam and Dean's half of the ship to shoot straight up at a 90 degree angle.

"Dean! Whadda we do?!" Sam asked, as they both dangled from the rails. Their own arms were the only things holding them up. Both their hands were wet and slippery, and the people around them were dropping like flies. They would let go of the rails and hit multiple parts of the ship painfully before smacking the water with a sound that made the brothers grimace.

"Pull yourself up." Dean said, glancing at the red haired girl and the boy named Jack. They were on the outside part of the railing, lying across it on their stomachs. "Then, we can lay across the railing like Romeo and Juliet over there." The ship began slowly descending into the water, making Sam nervous. Dean was just about finished pulling himself up, but the larger of the two brother's was finding more difficult with his already wet hands.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as one hand let go.

"Christ." Dean said, sliding over toward Sam and grabbing his other hand just as it let go too. Now the only thing holding the younger boy up was his own brother's hand. "Come on." Dean said, tugging him upward. Sam used his other hand to grab the rail and bring his knees up. Once he was sitting on the rails safely, Dean let go. "Trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked Sam.

There was a sickening gurgling sound, and when the brother's looked down, they realized they were closer to the water than they thought. Only a few meters separated them from the freezing North Atlantic.

The boys heard Jack shout to the redhead, "The ship is gonna suck us down, take a deep breath, when I say."

"We're gonna do the same thing, alright?" Dean said to Sam, and within seconds, both Jack and Dean shouted. "Now!"

Then, The Titanic sank.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean emerged from the water, taking in as much oxygen as he possibly could. Then, he looked around him. Everyone was screaming and toppling over each other. Their arms were flapping around the water making loud splashes that flung water into his eyes.

"Sammy!" He yelled "Sam?!" He began to swim around, looking for his brother who was nowhere to be found.

"Dean!" He heard. It was Sam's voice but it sounded far away.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted again, turning around multiple times. His last time turning around, he noticed Sam in the distance. Dean quickly swam to close the space between them. "Sam!" Finally they were next to each other. "You good?" Dean asked, checking out Sam's cut on his face that seemed to be bleeding harder.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I think s-so."

"You look colder than me." Dean commented, but everyone was freezing. There wasn't much time before hypothermia kicked in.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"You're bleedin' again." He said.

"Yeah, some guy kicked me while I was underwater." Sam instinctively wiped the blood from his face. "I'll live."

Dean nodded slowly, hoping that last statement was true. "Come on, let's try to find a piece of the ship to lay on. It'll be easier to stay warm if we aren't in the water completely."

They swam around, looking for anything, and suddenly saw a door in the distance. "Can you make it that far?" Dean asked Sam, who he knew was tense with cold.

"Yeah, if it means some form of warmth." He nodded. Both boys swam as fast as the could to the door. They grabbed on and pulled their stomachs onto it. "... Now what?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

"We wait." Dean answered.

"For what, Dean? Death?" Sam asked. "I mean, come on. Those boats aren't coming back, there aren't any ships in the distance-"

"We wait, Sam." Dean said again. "Just wait."

Seconds passed by, and those turned into minutes. As the minutes began to add up, the sound minimized. "Sam." Dean shook his brother's shoulder. "Stay awake, okay?" Dean knew Sam's body was longer and more of it was exposed to the water, so his main priority was making sure Sam was alert at all times.

"Hmm?" Sam said, brushing some of his now frosty hair from his face.

"How's your cut?" Dean asked, trying to spark a conversation

"Fine." Sam responded, yawning.

"What about you as a whole? You good?" Dean asked, giving him a gentle nudge.

"Cold." Sam said, his eyes closing again. Dean smacked Sam's face lightly, but there was no reaction.

"Sammy?... Sam!" Dean's voice was hoarse with cold, but his nerves were evident in his tone. When Sam didn't answer, Dean grabbed him and pulled him close, attempting to share body warmth.

Then, he prayed. For maybe the first time in his life, Dean prayed.

He prayed both he and Sam would live.

He prayed they'd eventually be warm.

He prayed they'd never see another ship or ocean again.

Suddenly, there was a splash behind Dean, but all he could remember after that was darkness and black.

When Dean woke up, he was in a crappy motel room, and Sam was in the bed next to him. "Sam?" Dean whispered. There was no response, so he grabbed his pillow and threw it at the younger brother.

"Ow! Dean?" Sam turned over, and looked at him. "What?"

"How'd we get here?" Sam suddenly realized they weren't on the boat or freezing in the ocean. He sat straight up.

"I-I don't know…"

"I do." There was a voice across the room. Dean quickly reached over to the bedside lamp and flicked it on. In the corner of the room, stood a man with dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a beige trenchcoat, and a blue tie. "My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of The Lord, and I have answered your prayers."

 **The end! How'd you like it?! Let me know!**


End file.
